Steven Universe Truth or Dare
by pinkisawsome
Summary: Hello!Welcome to Steven Universe Truth or sure to send truths and dares. The Crystal Gems:Steve,Garnet,Amethyst,Pearl,Peridot,Lapis The Homeworld Gems:The Ruby Squad,Aquamarine,Topaz,Blue Pearl,Yellow Pearl
1. Chapter 0

Notes:The Crystal Gems:Steven,Garnet,Amethyst,Pearl,Lapis,Peridot

The Homeworld Gems:The Ruby Squad,Aquamarine,Topaz,Blue Pearl ,Yellow Pearl

Me:Hello welcome to Steven Universe Truth or Dare.

*the light open revealing 11 armchairs and one couch"

Pearl:What are we doing here?

Me:We are playing truth or dare.I brought you all here

Leggy:What is truth or dare?

Me:It is an earth game

Leggy:Okay

The Homeworld Gems:Do we have to play it

Me:Yes

Me:Be sure to send truths and dares .See you all next time

Notes:Hello! I am sorry this chapter was really short . The other chapters will be much longer . Be sure to send truths and you all next time .Bye!


	2. Chapter 1 Let's begin

Notes:Welcome to Chapter 1 . This story takes place after Lars Head.

Me:Hello everyone and welcome back to Steven Universe Truth or Dare

Steven:Do we have any truths or dares?

Me:Yes we wants to read the first one?

Pearl:I'll read it

Me:Okay*hands her card*

Pearl:The first one is from Lady Shadow says" This sounds like fun. Let's see dare amethyst to take a bath since she hates being clean. For pearl have her tell Greg how she really feels about him. Dare Garnet to unfuse and stay unfused for twenty minutes. Jasper has to say something nice to Steven. Hmmm I can't think of anything else hope these ideas help update soon"

Me:Amethyst go take a bath

Amethyst:Do I have to?

Me:Yes you do

Amethyst:Fine but where do I take a bath?

Leggy:What's a bath?

Doc:It's um..actually I don't know either

Eyeball:It's um it is … I actually have no idea what it is

The rest of The Homeworld Gems:We don't know is a bath?

Steven:It is basically when humans clean themselves

Leggy:Why would they do that?

Steven:Because they need to

The Homeworld Gems:Oh okay…

Me:*points to a bathroom in the corner*

Amethyst:*goes to take a bath*

*5 minutes later*

Amethyst :There are you happy?

Me and Pearl:Yes we are

Me:Pearl you have to tell Greg how you really feel about him

Yellow ,Blue,and CG Pearl:Which Pearl?

Me:*points at Pearl*That one

Pearl:Okay but Greg isn't even here

Me:*makes Greg appear

Greg:Why am I here?

Garnet:Pearl was dared to tell you how she really feels about you

Greg:Alright…

Pearl:Greg altough I am stil a little bit mad at you for stealing Rose from me ,I still see you as a friend

Greg:Okay, thanks Pearl

Pearl:Um..your welcome

Me:*makes Greg disappear*

Steven:Garnet you have to unfuse for twenty minutes

Garnet:Why?

Me:Because you were dared to

Garnet:*unfuses into Ruby and Sapphire*

Ruby and Sapphire:Hello everyone

Steven:Ruby!Sapphire!

Pearl:Is anyone going to set an alarm?

Me:I will *sets alarm on phone for 20 minutes*

*20 minutes later*

Ruby and Sapphire:*fuse *

Garnet:It feels good to be me

Me:Anyways Jasper has to say something nice to Steven

Steven:But how will she do that?She is corrupted

The Ruby Squad:Jasper is corrupted!

Amethyst:Yeah she got corrupted after fusing with a corrupted gem

Doc:Why didn't you tell us that when we first arrived

Pearl:It happened after you guys first arrived

Amethyst:It happened right before your return actually

The Ruby Squad:Oh…

Me:Pearl

Pearl:Yes?

Me:Can you make a Jasper hologram tell something nice to Steven.I can't cure corruption yet.

Pearl:Oh..Ok*makes Holo-Jasper appear*

Holo-Jasper:*turns to face Steven *You have good tactics

Steven:Um..thanks

Holo-Jasper: *disappears*

Me:Aquamarine you read the next one

Aquamarine:Do I have to?

Me:Yes*hands her card*

Aquamarine:Fine .The next one is from destinyrays023 .It says "I dare Amethyst to flirt with Pearl *winkwink* "

Amethyst:Hey Pearl

Pearl:What?

Amethyst:Is it hot in here-oh it's just you *blushing*

Pearl:*blushing*

Steven:Aww.

Me:That's so cute

Leggy:What's flirting?

The rest of The Homeworld Gems:Yeah what is it?

Me:It is when someone says something romantic to someone else

Homeworld Gems:So that is flirting

Me andSteven:Yup

Me:I'll read the next one. It is froma guest . It says "Garnet ,juggle Steven, Amethys, and Peridot."

Pearl:It's Amethyst not Amethys

Me:We know ,Garnet

Garnet:Ok*picks up Steven,Amethyst and Peridot*

*a few minutes later*

Steven:I feel dizzy

Amethyst and Peridot:Me too

Me:Lapis can you read the last one?

Lapis:Sure

Me:OK thanks *hands her card*

Lapis:The last one is from says"Okay. Truth for ALL GEMS AND DIAMONDS (even if they don't get it):  
Beatles or Stones?"

Steven:There are no diamonds here

Pearl:*tries to say something but her hand covers her mouth

Steven:Anyways..Beatles

Garnet:Beatles

Amethyst:Beatles

Pearl:Beatles

Peridot:Beatles

Lapis:Stones

Doc:Stones

Eyeball:Stones

Leggy:Stones

Army:Stones

Navy:Stones

Aquamarine:Stones

Topaz:Beatles

Blue Pearl:Beatles

Yellow Pearl:Stones

Blue Zircon:Beatles

Me:That's all for this chapter . Bye and be sure to send us truths and dares.

Notes:Hi everyone.I hope you all enjoyed and see you all next time!


	3. Chapter 2 Let's Continue

Notes:Hi everybody and welcome to Chapter 2.I hope you all enjoy it.

Me:Hello everyone welcome to Chapter can you read the first one?

Lapis:OK.

Me:*hands her card*

Lapis:The first one is Lady Shadow 92. "I get it the Beatles or the rolling stones good one.  
Dare for pearl tell Steven and everyone the truth about rose quartz and pink diamond  
Steven I dare you to stand on your head for three minutes  
Amethyst I dare you to kiss peridot on the cheek if she isn't there then a holocaust- peridot will be fine  
The ruby squad I dare them to watch two episodes of camp pining hearts and lil butler and tell me which show they like better update soon"

tell everyone the truth about Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond

Pearl:But I can't.I have a seal

Me:*uses magic to undo the seal*

Me:You can everyone the truth

Quartz is Pink Diamond

Everyone:What!?But that's impossible!Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond

Pearl:No she didn't. I shape shifted to look like Rose and poofed her "shattering" she made fake shards out of dirt and swallowed I poofed her they fell to the ground.

Steven:But why would Mom do that?Couldn't she just stop the colonization herself?

Everyone else:Yeah!

Pearl:She tried .When she told the other diamonds she didn't want to colonize Earth anymore they told her to finish what she she said she cared about life on Earth they made the human zoo and trew in a bunch of did everything she could but when that failed she started the rebellion as Rose Quartz.

Everyone:Oh…that actually makes sense

Eyebal:*thinking*I..tried to kill my diamond to avenge my diamond

Eyeball:Um..Steven I'm sorry

Steven:It's okay you couldn't have known

Me:Okay...Steven you have to stand on your head for three minutes

Steven:Ok

*three minutes later*

Steven:*goes back to his armchair*

Lapis:Amethyst has to kiss Peridot on the cheek,right?

Me:Right

Amethyst:*kisses Peridot on the cheek*

Peridot:*blushes*

Amethyst:*blushes*

Me:The Ruby Squad you have to watch two episodes of Camp Pining Hearts and Lil Butler then tell which one you like more

Peridot and Lapis:Camp Pining Hearts

Steven:Peridot,Lapis they asked The Ruby Squad

The Ruby Squad:Where do we do that?

Me:*makes a room apear next to the main room*there

The Ruby Squad:Okay*goes to the room*

*two episodes of Camp Pining Hearts and Lil Butler later*

Me:So which one do you guys like more?

The Ruby Squad:Camp Pining Hearts

Peridot and Lapis:Obviously

Me:Navy you read the next one

Navy:Ok.

Me:*hands her card*

Navy:It's from says "Truth for Steven, ur thoughts about dubstep?"

Steven:I think dubstep is cool

Me:Yellow Pearl can you read the next one?

Yellow Pearl:Sure

Me:*hands her card*

Yellow next one is from thestar567 .It says "I dare Garnet to stay unfused for 10 chapters"

Garnet:Do ı have to?

Me:Yes you do it is a dare

Garnet:fine *unfuses*

The Crystal Gems:Ruby!Sapphire!

Me:*makes two armchairs appear for Ruby and Sapphire*

Ruby and Sapphire:*sit down*

Me:Who wants to read the next one?

Sapphire:Oh I will

Me:Ok*hands her card*

Sapphire:The next one is from Dat says "I dare Pearl to fight Steven Universe with her trident since Pearl is VERY protective over Steven.  
Sorry guys..."

Pearl:Steven I am very sorry

Steven:It's okay Pearl

Pearl:*summons trident*

*after the fight*

Pearl:Steven are you okay

Steven :I'm fine Pearl

Pearl:*sits down on her armchair with Steven on her lap*

Me:That is the end of this chapter see you all next time bye *shuts off camera*

Notes:I hope you guys liked it. See you all next chapter!


End file.
